One common way to route a cable, e.g. cables for electrical power, in a landscape is to hang them between poles. The cables, such as self-supporting overhead cables, cables reinforced with helically wound reinforcements, transmission lines, etc., are normally secured to the poles with the aid of suspension devices.
One problem with this arrangement is that it is exposed to e.g. falling trees. This could heavily damage the arrangement and might, as a consequence of the damage, cause interruptions in the functions of the cable system. Repair of the system and interruptions, e.g. in electricity supply, can be very costly.
One feature of the cable suspension arrangement is that it should be resistant to different circumstances that can affect the system, e.g. weather and falling air-planes. Heavy wind or snowfall can cause trees to fall down on the arrangement and cause mechanical overloads. The cable suspension arrangement should also be easy to mount or repair in a short period of time and be cost-effective. It is desirable to have a cable suspension arrangement that will eliminate the need of repair, and when repair is necessary, make the repair cost-effective with minimal use of tools and spare parts.
One way to solve the problem with falling trees is so make broad roads where the cable is hanging, by cutting down all the trees around it. If possible at all, it is very costly and it does not solve the problem if an air-plane crash on the arrangement.
The French patent application no 2798 783 describes a cable suspension device that will detach the cable when it is exposed to mechanical overload. This causes the cable to fall down on the ground. To repair, it will be necessary to have advanced tools for putting the cable up on the pole again. This could be costly. It could also be so that the function of the cable arrangement must be cut if the cable is situated on the ground, e.g. for security reasons. It is also very critical to have the right configuration of the cable suspension device so that the cable detach at the right moment.